onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gild Tesoro
; Episode 750 ; Movie 13 | age = 41 | affiliation = Gran Tesoro | occupation = Proprietor (former; Pirate (former); Slave (former) | epithet = ; | jva = Kazuhiro Yamaji Takahiro Sakurai (young) | Funi eva = Keith Silverstein Dallas Reid (young) | dfbackcolor = c5b358 | dftextcolor = ffffff | dfname = Gol Gol no Mi | dfename = Gol-Gol Fruit | dfmeaning = Gold | dftype = Paramecia }} Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He was formerly the Casino King who was the proprietor of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, before his defeat and arrest. Appearance Tesoro is a very tall and muscular man with slicked-back green hair who wears a pink suit and pants. He has a very large star-shaped scar on his back, covering his Hoof of the Soaring Dragon slave mark. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head, and he sometimes wears a top hat. When he was performing a concert with Carina, Tesoro wore a gold button-down shirt with a white jacket over it; the jacket is covered with gold star patterns and also has a rose on the left breast. He also wore gold pants and a white top hat which has a gold-colored flow on the top. When he was younger, Tesoro's hair was not slicked back, and he wore a cerulean collared shirt. Gallery Personality When he was a child, Tesoro loved to sing and dreamed of being in the entertainment business. However, due to his poor childhood, he turned to a life of crime. He once changed his ways when he met a girl named Stella, but returned to criminal activity after he escaped from slavery and Stella died. Due to this activity, he was able to establish the Gran Tesoro and achieve his dream, though his experiences caused it to become twisted. After Stella was enslaved and died due to him failing to buy her, Tesoro became obsessed with money and made it his dream to amass wealth so great that he could become the most powerful person in the world. His personal philosophy is that people can only succeed with money. His experiences have made him somewhat sadistic, as he takes joy in seeing people suffer. He uses his powers and authority to force people to help him gain wealth without care for the people themselves. Tesoro craves power and control, which he exercises on Gran Tesoro by showering people in gold dust when they enter, allowing him to encase them in gold whenever he wishes. He also keeps a tight eye on every event that occurs in Gran Tesoro. Due to his complete control over what happens in Gran Tesoro, Tesoro has developed a god complex. He hates it when people laugh in front of him without his permission, going so far as to kill said person in cold blood if they are caught doing so. Tesoro's main objective in running Gran Tesoro is to drive visitors into severe debt and forcing them to work to pay it off, which is impossible to achieve. Due to once being a slave to the World Nobles, Tesoro hates wealthy people and aristocrats. Ironically and hypocritically, he is a wealthy person himself who revels in his own status while looking down on the less fortunate. Relationships Parents Tesoro had a terrible relationship with his parents. Born into a poor family, Tesoro's father squandered their money by losing them in gambling, and died as being unable to afford for surgery. His mother was never supportive of his dream of being a star, and even drunkenly snarled at him to stop singing. Tesoro ultimately fled from home at age 12, abandoning his mother, to pursue a life of crime. Stella Stella was a slave and a love interest of Tesoro. He in return loved her as well and even attempted to emancipate her. When Stella was bought by a World Noble before Tesoro could afford her and later died, Tesoro became very angry at his inability to save her and became obsessed with money. Seconds before Luffy's finishing strike reached Tesoro, he remembered Stella's last words of gratitude to him. Affiliates Donquixote Pirates Tesoro first encountered the Donquixote Pirates when the crew was auctioning off the Gol Gol no Mi. He used force to acquire the Devil Fruit, which the Donquixote Pirates did not intend to actually sell, creating an antagonistic relationship between them. The Donquixote Pirates attacked Tesoro's crew four years later, but were unsuccessful. Therefore, Donquixote Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead. Doflamingo gave Tesoro connections in the World Government, and the two worked with each other for eight years, but Tesoro intended to kill Doflamingo. He was pleased when he heard that Doflamingo was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Silver Pirate Alliance Tesoro once worked with the Silver Pirate Alliance, the alliance that was providing him with a large quantity of silver, as well as delivering wanted pirates to him. These trades seemed to go through his subordinate, Tanaka. The leader of the alliance, Bill, was in particular fearful of Tesoro's powerful wealth, which easily defeated him and his crew in the past, and the reason he came to work for the Golden Emperor and became frantic in the thought of losing Tesoro's favor. Upon hearing Bill's demise, Tesoro showed no regard, considering that the alliance's work was nothing more than entertainment for him. Mad Treasure Tesoro recognizes Mad Treasure's abilities and trusted him to find the Pure Gold. However, when Treasure failed to find the Pure Gold and was lost in the process, Tesoro showed no regard for him. Enemies Straw Hat Pirates While Tesoro was at first rather pleased with the Straw Hat Pirates for their action of defeating Donquixote Doflamingo for him, he did not hold them in high regard, and saw them as no different than his other victims of Gran Tesoro. He conned them into a severe debt, intending to make them into his slaves for his city, and even plotted to have Roronoa Zoro executed publicly as a means to entertain the guests. However, as Monkey D. Luffy continuously defy Tesoro's authority, Tesoro came to hate the young pirate more and more, utilizing everything he has in an attempt to regain control. Ultimately, Tesoro's constant claims that he will make the Straw Hats his property and gloating about becoming a god has infuriated Luffy to no end, which led Luffy to overwhelm and defeat Tesoro. World Nobles As a World Noble purchased Stella and abused her to death, Tesoro came to detest them. Their easily overwhelming wealth defeated his legitimate attempts to earn money to rescue Stella, and then taking him into slavery as well after his failed attempt to attack them. During his time as their slave, they heavily mocked and abuse him, and even forbade him from smiling. This impacted his personality in his future, making him threaten to kill anyone who laugh in front of him. Despite this, he is contend with paying the Celestial Dragons a Heavenly Tribute. Abilities and Powers Tesoro was formerly the proprietor of the Gran Tesoro, which is the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, giving him authority over everyone on it. His wealth accounted for 20% of all the money circulated in the world, and made him a very influential person. He was not restrained by the World Government, who recognized his city-ship as neutral territory and largely independent, and even submitted to his requests sometimes due to his vast wealth and influence. His influence also extended to the black market. Tesoro's influence has given him the title "Monster of the New World", and Koala stated that his power is equal to that of the World Nobles. However, after being defeated by Luffy and arrested by the Marines, Tesoro lost all his wealth and power. Tesoro was able to defeat Bill and his crew, and was capable of striking fear into Bill since then. Tanaka stated that Tesoro would easily dispose of Bill should the latter disappoint the former. His crew fought evenly against the Donquixote Pirates, a very famous and powerful pirate crew led by a former Shichibukai. He is also a skilled performer, regularly singing and dancing in concerts for the residents of Gran Tesoro. Devil Fruit Tesoro ate the Gol Gol no Mi, which allows him to telekinetically manipulate gold he has touched at will. He can use this power to create huge fountains of liquid gold, trap his enemies, infuse gold dusts and flakes into other people's bodies so that he can then slowly transform their skin into gold. He is also able to create gold armors that grant increased power and defense, to the point where he can turn into a massive gold golem. The gold is strong enough to withstand a slash from Zoro's swords. By showering his guests with gold dust when they enter his ship he is able to control the movements of everyone on-board and should he will it use the gold their bodies have absorbed to turn them into gold statues, cementing his authority in the city. Since consuming his Devil Fruit he has been able to awaken its powers, furthering the range of his influence over gold and enabling him to use all of the gold in Gran Tesoro that he has touched as a complex sensory network. Through it he is able to detect attempted break-ins or attacks on the city. When utilizing large gold constructs he is also capable of unleashing focused light beams or explosive force through unknown means that have the power to destroy a Marine warship or critically injure an opponent from a single blow. History Past Tesoro was born into a poor family. He liked singing, and admired an entertainment show that he watched from the outside. His father wasted a lot of their money by gambling, and later died from an illness that their family could not afford the surgery for. Tesoro's family grew poorer, and he left them at the age of 12. He started stealing money, and befriended some people after giving money to them. He spent the money on gambling, liquor, and fighting. When he was 16 years old, Tesoro suffered a devastating loss in an illegal casino, causing his friends to desert him and nearly resulting in him being enslaved. He managed to escape from the slave dealer, suffering many injuries in the process. He then met a girl named Stella in a human shop, and they fell in love. Since Stella hated criminals, Tesoro started legitimately earning money in order to purchase her freedom. However, a World Noble came into the shop three years later and bought Stella easily. An enraged Tesoro attacked the World Noble, but was defeated by his security guard; Tesoro was enslaved and taken to Mariejois as well. During his time as a slave, Tesoro was constantly mocked and abused by his masters, who even forbade him from smiling. Two years later, Tesoro heard that Stella died, and was enraged that he could not buy her away from her fate, causing him to become obsessed with money. Tesoro was freed from slavery five years later during Fisher Tiger's attack on Mariejois, and resumed a life of crime. He changed the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark on his back into a star mark. Three years later, the Donquixote Pirates held an auction for the Gol Gol no Mi. Tesoro sent criminals to the auction venue to kill many people and eventually gained possession of the fruit. Donquixote Doflamingo got angry, as he never actually intended to sell the fruit, but Tesoro defeated his assassins. Three years later, Tesoro's fame grew and Tanaka joined his crew. Doflamingo heard of his exploits and tried to kill him again a year later, but he was unable to defeat Tesoro's strong crew. Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead of killing him, and gave Tesoro connections in the World Government. Dice joined Tesoro's crew around this time. Two years later, Tesoro's illegal business succeeded and he became very rich, building the Gran Tesoro. He intended to use wealth to become the most powerful person in the world, and aimed to make the World Nobles obey him in the future. At some point afterwards, Tesoro defeated the pirate, Bill, and his crew with the power of his wealth. Since then, Bill served Tesoro and paid him a regular tribute of silver. Yonko Saga Silver Mine Arc Tesoro received a report from Tanaka that Silver Mine had sunk and Bill had gone down with it. Tesoro was apathetic toward the news, saying that the real entertainment was about to begin. Heart of Gold Having discovered Myskina Olga, a girl from the lost island of Alchemi, Tesoro sent the notorious treasure hunter, Mad Treasure, after her in order to gain information on the whereabouts of the treasure, Pure Gold. Tanaka later reported to Tesoro that Treasure had failed and the Pure Gold was lost, but Tesoro was content with the wealth he already had. One Piece Film: Gold Tesoro and Carina put on a concert for spectators in the dock of Gran Tesoro when the Straw Hat Pirates were attacked by the Long Long Pirates. When he saw the two crews clashing, Tesoro put spotlights on them and made them the focus of the spectacle. After the Long Long Pirates were defeated, Tesoro caught the remaining members with tendrils of gold and encased them in gold. He then welcomed everyone to Gran Tesoro. Later, Tesoro and Carina oversaw a party when it was reported that someone had suffered a defeat. A drunk partygoer laughed profusely, and Tesoro punished him for laughing by wrapping him in gold and dropping a gold chandelier on his head. Tesoro and Carina then headed to the VIP lounge where the Straw Hats were playing. Tesoro challenged Luffy to a game, promising to multiply Luffy's earnings by ten if Luffy won. However, Luffy lost due to Baccarat making him unlucky with the Raki Raki no Mi, and Tesoro prepared to collect all of Luffy's money. However, the Straw Hats resisted due to him cheating, and Tesoro and his subordinates retaliated with force. Roronoa Zoro confronted Tesoro, but Tesoro used the gold dust that had been sprayed on Zoro upon his arrival to Gran Tesoro to encase his legs and torso in gold. Tesoro threatened to execute Zoro should the Straw Hats not repay their debt by 12:00 tomorrow night. He then plotted with Carina to have her lead the Straw Hats to a source of money that was actually a trap. Later, Tesoro sat in a pool of liquid gold when Spandam approached him, and Tesoro paid Spandam for his services, though he requested that he receive more World Government help after Spandam left. When Luffy and Franky infiltrated Gran Tesoro's main hotel and attempted to disconnect several Eizo Den Den Mushis, they were discovered and Tesoro and Tanaka confronted the two Straw Hats. Tesoro stabbed Franky in the back before overwhelming Luffy and encasing his arms in gold, saying that people can only succeed with money. Luffy refused to let Tesoro control him, angering him, but Tesoro decided to give Luffy the chance to continue defying him for fun as he had Tanaka send Luffy and Franky down to the large golden prison. Tesoro later visited the imprisoned Zoro, gleefully anticipating the pirate's upcoming execution and mocking him and his crewmates' faith that they could win. Tesoro had his spectacle all laid out, and just as planned, Carina led the Straw Hats except Luffy and Franky into the spectacle, where Tesoro trapped them. He then flooded the room where Luffy and Franky were in as he prepared to execute Zoro. However, the power in Gran Tesoro suddenly went out, and the Straw Hats revealed that Carina was on their side and they were actually the ones tricking him. Seawater then sprayed all across Gran Tesoro, washing the gold dust off of everyone and freeing them from Tesoro's control over them. Luffy, Franky, and Zoro then arrived to take on Tesoro, who was in a fit of rage as he remembered his past and began hungering for power and control. Tesoro then blew up the hotel and summoned massive waves of gold to encase everyone with. Tesoro gave Tanaka, Baccarat, and Dice golden armor and weapons, and he put himself inside a giant gold golem. Tesoro overpowered Luffy and sent everyone else running in fear as he attacked Gran Tesoro. As Zoro battled Dice, Tesoro grabbed Zoro's swords with gold tendrils, allowing Dice to take the swords for himself. Tesoro then attacked some of the Straw Hats, and Luffy resumed attacking him. During their battle, Tesoro came under fire by Marine ships, who were seeking to destroy Gran Tesoro. Tesoro shot golden beams, known as Gon Fuoco di Dio, at the Marine ships, but Luffy attacked him by surprise with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk in the face, causing Tesoro to hit Luffy with Gon Inferno, sending him flying far away. Tesoro then tried to get revenge on Carina by stomping on her, but Nami rescued her. However, Tesoro grabbed Nami and taunted Luffy as he threw her to the ground. Luffy managed to rescue both Nami and Carina and threw them to safety as Tesoro struck him. However, Luffy shattered Tesoro's golem forearm by activating Gear Fourth, and Luffy sent Tesoro crashing to the ground with a Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun to the face. However, when Tanaka, Baccarat, and Dice were defeated and Tesoro's remaining men ran away in fear, Tesoro turned his golem into liquid gold and swamped everyone in Gran Tesoro with it, trapping them. Luffy was still in the air, but Tesoro continued provoking him as he asserted his supremacy while standing on top of a mountain of gold tendrils. As Luffy charged, Tesoro sent a massive gold tendril after him, an attack known as Gon L'ira di Dio. However, after a huge clash, Luffy managed to break through the tendril with Gomu Gomu no Leo Rex Bazooka and unleash a finishing blow on Tesoro, sending him falling onto one of the Marine ships, where he was arrested by the Marines; his last thoughts before losing consciousness was Stella's last words of gratitude to him. Major Battles *Gild Tesoro vs. Roronoa Zoro *Tesoro vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky *Tesoro vs. Luffy vs. the Marines Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Thousand Storm *One Piece: Burning Blood *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Enemy Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *One Piece Treasure Cruise Trivia *"Tesoro" is Italian and Spanish for "treasure", and "to gild" means to cover thinly with gold, both of which corresponds with Tesoro's Devil Fruit power, the theme and composition of his ship, and ''Film: Gold'''s title. *Tesoro's love of gold is shared with El Drago, the antagonist of the [[One Piece: The Movie|first One Piece movie]]. *The scar on Tesoro's back might be a reference to the Joestar Birthmark from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. References Site Navigation ca:Gild Tesoro fr:Gild Tesoro ru:Гилдо Тесоро it:Gild Tesoro Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Slaves Category:Movie 13 Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Film Gold Antagonists Category:Gran Tesoro Characters Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Musicians Category:Prisoners